This invention relates to non-intrusive techniques for monitoring the health of rotating mechanical components. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for pro-actively monitoring the health and performance of a compressor by detecting precursors to rotating stall and surge.
The global market for efficient power generation equipment has been expanding at a rapid rate since the mid-1980""sxe2x80x94this trend is projected to continue in the future. The Gas Turbine Combined-Cycle power plant, consisting of a Gas-Turbine based topping cycle and a Rankine-based bottoming cycle, continues to be the customer""s preferred choice in power generation. This may be due to the relatively-low plant investment cost, and to the continuously-improving operating efficiency of the Gas Turbine based combined cycle, which combine to minimize the cost of electricity production.
In gas turbines used for power generation, a compressor must be allowed to operate at a higher pressure ratio in order to achieve a higher machine efficiency. During operation of a gas turbine, there may occur a phenomenon known as compressor stall, wherein the pressure ratio of the turbine compressor initially exceeds some critical value at a given speed, resulting in a subsequent reduction of compressor pressure ratio and airflow delivered to the engine combustor. Compressor stall may result from a variety of reasons, such as when the engine is accelerated too rapidly, or when the inlet profile of air pressure or temperature becomes unduly distorted during normal operation of the engine. Compressor damage due to the ingestion of foreign objects or a malfunction of a portion of the engine control system may also result in a compressor stall and subsequent compressor degradation. If compressor stall remains undetected and permitted to continue, the combustor temperatures and the vibratory stresses induced in the compressor may become sufficiently high to cause damage to the turbine.
It is well known that elevated firing temperatures enable increases in combined cycle efficiency and specific power. It is further known that, for a given firing temperature, an optimal cycle pressure ratio is identified which maximizes combined-cycle efficiency. This optimal cycle pressure ratio is theoretically shown to increase with increasing firing temperature. Axial flow compressors are thus subjected to demands for ever-increasing levels of pressure ratio, with the simultaneous goals of minimal parts count, operational simplicity, and low overall cost. Further, an axial flow compressor is expected to operate at a heightened level of cycle pressure ratio at a compression efficiency that augments the overall cycle efficiency. The axial compressor is also expected to perform in an aerodynamically and aero-mechanically stable manner over a wide range in mass flow rate associated with the varying power output characteristics of the combined cycle operation.
The general requirement which led to the present invention was the market need for industrial Gas Turbines of improved combined-cycle efficiency and based on proven technologies for high reliability and availability.
One approach monitors the health of a compressor by measuring the air flow and pressure rise through the compressor. A range of values for the pressure rise is selected a-priori, beyond which the compressor operation is deemed unhealthy and the machine is shut down. Such pressure variations may be attributed to a number of causes such as, for example, unstable combustion, rotating stall and surge events on the compressor itself. To determine these events, the magnitude and rate of change of pressure rise through the compressor are monitored. When such an event occurs, the magnitude of the pressure rise may drop sharply, and an algorithm monitoring the magnitude and its rate of change may acknowledge the event. This approach, however, does not offer prediction capabilities of rotating stall or surge, and fails to offer information to a real-time control system with sufficient lead time to proactively deal with such events.
Accordingly, the present invention solves the simultaneous need for high cycle pressure ratio commensurate with high efficiency and ample surge margin throughout the operating range of a compressor. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system and method for pro-actively monitoring and controlling the health of a compressor using stall precursors, the stall precursors being generated by a Kalman filter. In the exemplary embodiment, at least one sensor is disposed about the compressor for measuring the dynamic compressor parameters, such as for example, pressure and velocity of gases flowing through the compressor, force and vibrations on compressor casing, etc. Monitored sensor data is filtered and stored. Upon collecting and digitizing a pre-specified amount of data by the sensors, a time-series analysis is performed on the monitored data to obtain dynamic model parameters.
The Kalman filter combines the dynamic model parameters with newly monitored sensor data and computes a filtered estimate. The Kalman filter updates its filtered estimate of a subsequent data sample based on the most recent data sample. The difference between the monitored data and the filtered estimate, known as xe2x80x9cinnovationsxe2x80x9d is compared, and a standard deviation of innovations is computed upon making a predetermined number of comparisons. The magnitude of the standard deviation is compared to that of a known correlation for the baseline compressor, the difference being used to estimate a degraded compressor operating map. A corresponding compressor operability measure is computed and compared to a design target. If the operability of the compressor is deemed insufficient, corrective actions are initiated by the real-time control system to pro-actively anticipate and mitigate any potential rotating stall and surge events thereby maintaining a required compressor operability level.
Some of the corrective actions may include varying the operating line control parameters such as, for example, making adjustments to compressor variable vanes, inlet air heat, compressor air bleed, combustor fuel mix, etc. in order to operate the compressor at a near threshold level. Preferably, the corrective actions are initiated prior to the occurrence of a compressor surge event and within a margin identified between an operating line threshold value and the occurrence of a compressor surge event. These corrective steps are iterated until the desired level of compressor operability is achieved.
A Kalman filter contains a dynamic model of system errors, characterized as a set of first order linear differential equations. Thus, the Kalman filter comprises equations in which the variables (state-variables) correspond to respective error sourcesxe2x80x94the equations express the dynamic relationship between these error sources. Weighting factors are applied to take account of the relative contributions of the errors. The weighting factors are optimized at values depending on the calculated simultaneous minimum variance in the distributions of errors. The Kalman filter constantly reassesses the values of the state-variables as it receives new measured values, simultaneously taking all past measurements into account, thus capable of predicting a value of one or more chosen parameters based on a set of state-variables which are updated recursively from the respective inputs.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a temporal Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) for computing stall measures.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides a correlation integral technique in a statistical process context may be used to compute stall measures.
In further another embodiment, the present invention provides an auto-regression (AR) model augmented by a second order Gauss-Markov process to estimate stall measures.
According to one aspect, the invention provides a method for pro-actively monitoring and controlling a compressor, comprising: (a) monitoring at least one compressor parameter; (b) analyzing the monitored parameter to obtain time-series data; (c) processing the time-series data using a Kalman filter to determine stall precursors; (d) comparing the stall precursors with predetermined baseline values to identify compressor degradation; (e) performing corrective actions to mitigate compressor degradation to maintain a pre-selected level of compressor operability; and (f) iterating said corrective action performing step until the monitored compressor parameter lies within predetermined threshold. Step (c) of the method further comprises
i) processing the time-series data to compute dynamic model parameters; and
ii) combining, in the Kalman filter, the dynamic model parameters and a new measurement of the compressor parameter to produce a filtered estimate, iii) computing a standard deviation of difference between the filtered estimate and the new measurement to produce stall precursors. Corrective actions are preferably initiated by varying operating line parameters. The corrective actions include reducing the loading on the compressor. Preferably, the operating line parameters are set to a near threshold value.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus for monitoring the health of a compressor, the apparatus comprises at least one sensor operatively coupled to the compressor for monitoring at least one compressor parameter; a processor system, embodying a Kalman filter, operatively coupled to the at least one sensor, the processor system computing stall precursors; a comparator that compares the stall precursors with predetermined baseline data; and a controller operatively coupled to the comparator, the controller initiating corrective actions to prevent a compressor surge and stall if the stall precursors deviate from the baseline data, the baseline data representing predetermined level of compressor operability. The apparatus further comprises an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter operatively coupled to the at least one sensor for sampling and digitizing input data from the at least one sensor; a calibration system coupled to the A/D converter, the calibration system performing time-series analysis (t,x) on the monitored parameter to compute dynamic model parameters; and a look-up-table (LUT) with memory for storing known sets of compressor data including corresponding stall measure data.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a gas turbine of the type having a compressor, a combustor, a method for monitoring the health of a compressor is performed according to various embodiments of the invention.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus for monitoring and controlling the health of a compressor having means for measuring at least one compressor parameter; means for computing stall measures; means for comparing the stall measures with predetermined baseline values; and means for initiating corrective actions if the stall measures deviate from the baseline values. In one embodiment, the means for computing stall measures embodies a Kalman filter. In another embodiment, the means for computing stall measures embodies a Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) algorithm. In yet another embodiment, the means for measuring computing stall measures is a correlation integral algorithm.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention provides a method for monitoring and controlling the health of a compressor by providing a means for measuring at least one compressor parameter; providing a means for computing stall measures; providing a means for comparing the stall measures with predetermined baseline values; and providing a means for initiating corrective actions if the stall measures deviate from the baseline values.
In further another embodiment, an apparatus for monitoring the health of a compressor, comprising at least one sensor operatively coupled to the compressor for monitoring at least one compressor parameter; a processor system, embodying a stall precursor detection algorithm, operatively coupled to the at least one sensor, the processor system computing stall precursors; a comparator that compares the stall precursors with predetermined baseline data; and a controller operatively coupled to the comparator, the controller initiating corrective actions to prevent a compressor surge and stall if the stall precursors deviate from the baseline data, the baseline data representing predetermined level of compressor operability. In one embodiment, the stall precursor detection algorithm is a Kalman filter. In another embodiment, the stall precursor detection algorithm is a temporal Fast Fourier Transform. In yet another embodiment, the stall precursor detection algorithm is a correlation integral. In a further embodiment, the stall precursor detection algorithm includes an auto-regression (AR) model augmented by a second order Gauss-Markov process.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method of detecting precursors to rotating stall and surge in a compressor, the method comprising measuring the pressure and velocity of gases flowing through the compressor and using a Kalman filter in combination with offline calibration computations to predict future precursors to rotating stall and surge, wherein the Kalman filter utilizes a definition of errors and their stochastic behavior in time; the relationship between the errors and the measured pressure and velocity values; and how the errors influence the prediction of precursors to rotating stall and surge.
The benefits of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein only the preferred embodiment of the invention is shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention.